


Timely Caresses

by BlueFlashbang



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Glimmer uses her teleportation to 'surprise' Adora in every turn.





	Timely Caresses

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a She-Ra fanfic since forever now! And what better way to write than to post it on Valentines day. I got this from a prompt in tumblr that helped me write the whole premise, and considering school has been harder than ever, I barely had time to make sure was the least bit polished. Enjoy anyway like always, and I hope everyone of you dudes will have a great Valentine's day. I shall give you some fluff to help.

Adora completely forgets the idea of what privacy is as she lets herself come inside Glimmer’s room. She knew better of course, trying to knock before breaking in and even calling out her name through the other side of the door. But if all she was going to get for acknowledgement was sheer silence, why bother standing for another minute. Queen Angella had requested a personal order to keep an eye on her daughter during her recharging, to which the blonde was willing to follow. Seeing Glimmer was both a necessity and a pleasure ever since they, including Bow had developed their connection…But the pink-haired princess was absent from where she normally recharges, leaving Adora to resort in finding her somewhere in the palace.   
The bedroom door closes behind her while the blonde woman began to pore over the aesthetically-furnished area. No sight of the short princess sitting by the window or pacing around the floors anywhere. Adora halts her unrecognizably intrusive behavior, growing apprehensive of why Glimmer was not rejoining to her presence. There was no way she was going to mess up the Queen’s directive if she could only apprehend where Glimmer was.  
“Glimmer? You’re here right?” she inquires quietly. “I’m just checking up on you for a bit so I hope you aren’t messing with-”  
She halts as soon as she glances upwards, realizing Glimmer’s bed dangling above the high ceiling. Hmm...maybe she was there, slumbering even, despite her recharging that was aforementioned by Queen Angela. The floating steps leading to her bed was right next to Adora for her to hop onto on each one. Without reluctance, she chooses to inch upwards to finally see how she was doing.   
But the blonde woman barely raises a foot as soon as she perceives a mystic poofing noise coming behind her. A smaller physique, grinning jubilantly and very close to Adora, prepared to come into contact with her. Her hands were raised and opened while marked behind the blonde woman. Right away, Glimmer initiates her intent.   
“Adora…!” the princess exclaims and lightly thrusts her back.  
The blonde shrieks from panic as she turns around, only for her squeal to be stopped by Glimmer’s grasp to her shoulders and be pulled close to her face. The princess’ lips quickly collide with Adora’s in a tender caress, both their eyes shut while they coddle in their sudden yet gratifying palate. Their kiss barely lasts ten seconds, but it made the two princesses feel like their pupils have been replaced with stars for a moment. Glimmer gawked to Adora, already blushing from what just happened to them.  
“Surprise…” the enchanter says softly, her flushed face being brighter than Adora’s.   
“So you WERE trying to mess with me.” Adora says flustered.  
“Yeah I guess but, c’mon…” Glimmer replies. “I thought it’d be nice to spice things up when I kiss you.” But Adora hesitates to agree.  
The pink-haired princess could never contain her excitement after her curse from Shadow Weaver was lifted. The battle against the Hoard in Brightmoon made her especially feel more alive than ever, using her teleportation to aid the rebellion and other princesses was an ostensive ride of joy. Inevitably, she needed some recharging to do after Adora…well, She-ra for that matter, gave the rebellion their instant victory. Glimmer’s rest was an utter enjoyment knowing that her powers her back, while also thinking about what to do with them now apart from the usual things prior to her curse. She-ra was all in her mind apparently, nothing new came out of that. But she knew exactly what to do as a way to say ‘thank you’ in the most practical way.  
“So um, are you feeling alright?” Adora inquires for the sake of checking her up.  
“Oh, more than alright, Adora.” She replies elatedly. “I haven’t glitched or felt pain from glitching ONCE. Now I’m…”  
Glimmer teleports again as a pink and glittery spec was left as an afterimage. Adora turns to see her just next to the door. “…here…” She continues, immediately teleporting again.  
“…there…” she says standing up on the bed by the window.  
Adora saw the next teleport coming, but now Glimmer wasn’t anywhere to be seen this time. “…but most importantly…” she hears a voice behind that was bound to startle her.  
She turns around another time for Glimmer to caress her lips on Adora’s face, only this time she lands a kiss on the cheek. “…right here… the small enchanter gawked at her with a delightsome expression.   
“Please stop doing that Glimmer….” Adora says with slight apprehension in her tone. A simple kiss would be good enough for her, it wasn’t hard to ask for it either.   
The shorter princess proceeds to chuckle hysterically. Seeing the sheer shock on Adora’s face was like watching a meteor shower for her; not only did it entertain and astound, but the hue made everything better. “Okay I’m sorry.” She apologizes. “But I don’t think I’ll be stopping.”  
It was either Shadow Weaver’s curse or endless unwanted kissing for Adora at this point. Either way, the task to check on Glimmer was completed and the princess’ antics were taken as a mere comical memory as soon as she decides to take her leave for now. It was funny…As the blonde ambled out of the room and onto the halls, she still felt the warm sensation of Glimmer’s kisses on her face. A petite grin wiped over her expression while trying to recall literally the last few seconds that she was in the bedroom. The smaller princess acting content over just about anything was absolutely adorable for Adora to captivate in. She finally makes it to her own room, wishing that she could have chosen to stay a bit longer with Glimmer. But little did she know that she might have thought to soon.  
Her guard was down, and she somehow forgot Glimmer’s promise about not stopping. Heading towards her bed, another mist of glittery pink pops up near her body. A frantic gasp emits out of Adora once more to the sight of Glimmer taking a tiny step towards her. As luck may have it, the small princess gives a small peck of her lips onto Adora’s cheek and elongates her lingering before pulling back. The blonde swore that she would get a heart attack soon the more these surprise kisses from her girlfriend would keep going.   
“Glimmer…!” she exclaims, following with nothing thanks to her shock.   
“Hehehe. See ya later, Adora…” Glimmer waves her hand and teleporting back to her room. The blonde finally crashes onto her bed and lightly groans onto her pillow. 

….. …… ……. ……. ……. ………

 

The pink-haired princess felt like enough time was taken for Adora to prepare for her kisses. Sure, she knew that she had finished recharging earlier, but she was having way too much fun now. And besides, she promised herself that this would be the only time where she would act like a complete pain to her favorite girl.   
Glimmer stood asserted and teleports back to Adora’s room for another affable strike. There she was by a corner, she gawked at the blonde on her bed lying indolently with some paper gripped in her hands. Thankfully, she doesn’t bother notice Glimmer’s little mist when she teleports this time, let alone noticing her at all in the room. The princess kneels down and sneaks up to Adora’s bed to see what the blonde was up to. Being adjacent now, she notices the paper being mostly scribbles of unintelligible errors apart from what looked like routines and places Adora was going to do. Arrows also connected each word to one another. Glimmer was about to lose it. Was the blonde being tactical to make sure she doesn’t to lose to one of her kisses again…? Alas, she decides to talk.  
“…What’cha got there….…?” she inquires.  
Adora puts down the papers onto her naval. “Nothing, I’m just trying to find out–––W-WAIT A MINUTE-“   
Glimmer takes her chance and instantly goes for her lips. Awkwardly, Adora cossets to this fourth kiss in a row. She doesn’t bother to let go, waiting for Glimmer to pull back herself despite the frustration of being immovable again. Gosh, the smaller princess could get used to the feel and taste of her lips all day, couldn’t she?  
They withdraw and stare back at each other. “You’re enjoying this too much, huh.” Adora says smiling.   
“Mhmm. And I thought you would be too.” Glimmer replies.  
“What makes you think I’m not?” the blonde starts blushing again.  
“Oh, I know you are, just not “too much”. Seeing you freak out after I kiss you keeps making things better and harder.”  
“I bet I can outsmart you though…” as if Adora wasn’t already seen to be doing that a while ago. “There’s no way I’m gonna let you surprise me for the whole day.”  
“I’m not trying to challenge you, Adora.” Glimmer clarifies.   
“Well I’m doing it anyway.” Adora responds. “And then we’ll see whose laughing and...kissing, now.”   
Glimmer was chuckling internally, trying to make its way to full laughter. If this will spice things up even more, who was she to stop it? Both of them were technically princesses. “Too late. I’m already winning technically…” Glimmer says. And there she goes again, teleporting to another part of the room.  
Adora’s eyes widen and try to leave the bed by standing up. Unfortunately, her head turns the wrong way to the sound of Glimmer exclaiming “BOO” comically. There was no way the blonde was this gullible to fall for another brief kiss on her face, and all Glimmer had to do was snitch to the other side of the bed.   
“And with that, I wish ya luck…” Glimmer says, ensuing a chuckle and another teleport back to knows where. The cost was clear for now. Adora can try to make progress in outwitting the princess. 

…… …….. …….. …….. ……… …….

Adora felt like an hour had passed since Glimmer had last stopped by. It was just enough time for her to wonder if she’ll ever come back again. But in a more divisive idea, all she could do was snare her into a trap to return. What are needed were some sheer luck and a pinch of patience to make her vow of outsmarting a reality…The blonde was ambling to where Glimmer’s bedroom door was situated, peeking in a little to see if she was even there. Luckily, there she was, lying beside the window ad paying attention outside. She leaves the entrance slightly open for the princess to properly perceive her lure. And right there, Adora stomps twice on the ground and immediately walks back to her resting quarters.  
Glimmer heard the blonde’s first step into her plan and gawks towards the entrance. She leaves her post by teleporting and reappears outside the room. It was just in time to see Adora walking away from her and onto a new location. The princess doesn’t use her powers right away, not wanting to assume where she was going and failing to jump out and break her streak. She follows her stealthily, only for Adora to arrive back into her own room. Yes, now it was Glimmer’s chance. Her fist clenches and shuts her eyes while picturing the image of the location. She makes her last teleportation to the room and immediately presses her lips…  
…on nothing but thin air.  
Her eyes re-open to find herself standing alone. Adora was now the one out of sight and left the enchanter puzzled for once. Hmm, if nobody was in front of her and nobody occupied the bed…hopefully scouting the room wouldn’t be so hard considering it was as similar as hers.  
But she lets her bewilderment last too long to begin moving. Adora unexpectedly rushes beside Glimmer and catches her in her arms. The magenta-haired girl shrieks and squirms inside of Adora’s patently strong grasp. She gets lifted slightly upwards, Adora doesn’t hesitate when she finally kisses Glimmer. As the taller princess could feel the sensation of victory flowing through her, the enchanter was enthralled, feeling the stars form under her eyelids. The two girls coddle in their position and indulge their caress like it was now going back to square one. Glimmer’s palms ran through Adora’s tied-hair so she could make bring her kiss in deeper. Adora submits, embracing her tighter in return. She intended to last for a brief second, but ensuring to hang on was much, much better.   
At the same time, they both let go and try to breathe. If She-ra had been kissing Glimmer, there was a great chance of her fainting from euphoria. But in the end, she treasured all she was able to get out of the day.   
“I love you, Adora.”   
She drops back to the floor, officially ending her antics. But the taste of their caress will cease to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually very torn between shipping Catradora and Glimadora ever since I watched the show. But I tend to focus more on Glimadora content anyway so, this was fun. Happy Valentine's day again!


End file.
